masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sorcery/@comment-178.12.150.114-20151009103146
Roughly 90% of games I played involved Sorcery magic in one way or another. (lifted some content) - Spearman D92-R (talk) 21:22, November 3, 2015 (UTC) My favourite spells: * Resist Magic: very cheap, +5 resistance against everything but poison, makes units pretty much immune to Death Magic, Life Steal and Stoning attacks * Phantom Warriors: very cheap, Illusion allows to damage almost every unit, in that case more mana effective than any direct damage dealing spell, great for conquering Sorcery Nodes * Confusion: cheap, -4 save means that it can effect units with 13 resistance, great spell if you can stall a battle, in that case you can often take out 2 units at once * Word of Recall: can transport units over the whole map, this way it can protect units as well as cities * Counter Magic: great to prevent enemy wizards from casting damage dealing spells and unit enchantments, in 1.31 there's the bug that Counter Magic's mana pool isn't decreased when successfully countering a spell * Disenchant True: best dispelling spell in whole game * Spell Lock: great to cast on a heaviliy buffed unit (several enchantments on that unit), only works overland * Flight: grants Flying and 3 movement points for an upkeep of only 3 mana! * Phantom Beast: worse mana efficiency than Phantom Warriors in case of armor penetration, but nice to have against certain units (e.g. Chaos Spawn, Angel or Death units) * Invisibility (Spell): enemy can't see unit unless one unit with Illusions Immunity or True Sight is present, usually can't be ranged attacked and melee attacks get a to-hit penalty * Banish: decent way to kill fantastic units, uncharged -3 save (always kills Zombies), fully charged -8 save (always kills Shadow Demons) * Storm Giant: armor-piercing ranged attack can damage all units that haven't got Invisibility, Magic Immunity or Righteousness, very nice in interaction with Flight * Air Elemental: ultra-fast, invisible combat summon, good defense, but only 10 hit points, nice in interaction with Healing * Mind Storm: -5 to all stats (except movement) without any save roll involved, very great to cast on multi-figure units, but still great on single-figure units * Magic Immunity (Spell): full protection against spells (except Cracks Call, Web, Warp Wood and stats-changing combat enchantments), full protection against anything involving save rolls (e.g. Life Steal, Stoning), almost complete protection against breath and magical ranged attacks (except Aerie) * Haste: melee, thrown, breath, missile and boulder attacks are executed twice, also doubles movement points, very nice to have on Sky Drakes and Shalla * Spell Binding: steals a global enchantment * Djinn: ranged attack, spell-casting, teleporting and wind walking make it a good support unit, however not the greatest fighter * Sky Drake: Magic Immunity, great mobility and Breath makes it the most versatile unit in the whole game, can kill multi-figure units without suffering much damage, note that Lightning Breath is armor piercing but can be blocked with Magic Immunity and Righteousness * Time Stop: have some extra overland turns Some strategies: * : start game with flying Storm Giants * + Sorcery Mastery: Sorcery Nodes yield double mana, guaranteed to get all rare and very rare summons in late-game * + Conjurer + Sorcery Mastery: Phantom Warriors only cost 4 mana, cheap summons in general but no guarantee to get Sky Drakes * + Archmage + Alchemy + Conjurer + Artificer: Confusion or Phantom Warriors in early game, heroes or summons in late game, can create artifacts with Haste, Phantasmal, Invisibility, Magic Immunity and Flight, give such artifacts to Shalla and she can kill all fantastic units but Great Wyrm and Behemoth without suffering any damage * + + / + Artificer + Runemaster: costs of artifacts quartered, can earn mana by creating artifacts and destroying them, can create artifacts with Invisibility, Magic Immunity and Flight, see Hero Strategy * + + + Sorcery Mastery + Node Mastery + Conjurer + Archmage: Sorcery Nodes yield quadruple mana, Phantom Warriors only cost 6 mana, 24 casting skill on start of the game, explore with Magic Spirits, Hell Hounds and maybe Sprites, use Confusion or summon Phantom Warriors in battle, very good way to expand quickly, but only small chance to get the high-end summons * + + Alchemy + Warlord: start with Resist Magic, Word of Recall, Counter Magic (or Floating Island), Healing, Heroism, and Endurance, Alchemy + Warlord ensure very strong normal units, buff them with Sorcery Magic (Flight, Invisibility, Magic Immunity, Resist Magic, Spell Lock, Guardian Wind) and Life magic (e.g. Heroism, Lionheart, Invulnerability, Holy Weapon, Prayer)